The present invention relates to a radiographing apparatus, and in particular, to a radiographing apparatus that can radiograph an image of an internal texture of the human body, by radiation emitted from a radiation emitting section.
For the purpose of inspecting disease or an injury, there is known a radiographing apparatus that radiographs the internal texture of a patient, using radiation such as X-ray. In such a radiographing apparatus, there is a radiographing apparatus wherein a standby mode is established automatically, when the apparatus is not employed for a certain time, from the view point of energy saving or life protection of consumable parts.
By the way, in a certain type of the radiographing apparatus, there is a case that one set of a control apparatus is used to control a plurality of radiographing sections. In this case, when standby mode is established on all the radiographing apparatus by the reason that one radiating section is not employed for a certain time period, the other radiographing section cannot be employed, though it is required to be employed, which is not preferable. However, the standby mode should be established in the radiating section which is not employed for a long time, which is preferable from the view point of energy saving.
Further, there is a problem of timing for canceling the standby mode. For example, it is troublesome that an operator must perform special operations, in order to cancel the standby mode. Further, it is wasteful that the standby modes are canceled indiscriminately, even when there is no need to cancel the standby mode.
The invention has been achieved in view of the above-mentioned problems of the conventional art, and a first object of the invention is to provide a radiographing apparatus wherein a standby mode is established or canceled appropriately.
Incidentally, talking about the radiographing apparatus, there are many cases that the radiographing apparatus is installed in a radiographing room wherein the radiation emitting section is installed, and that an operating section by which the radiographing apparatus is operated is installed in an operating room separated from the radiographing room.
A radiologist who radiographs a patient by using the radiographing apparatus establishes radiographing conditions in the operating room at first, then the radiologist guides the patient to the radiographing apparatus in the radiographing room, and at last, the radiologist returns to the operating room to radiograph the patient. However, there sometimes is a case that the radiographing condition for the patient should be changed, when the radiologist checks again the patient in the radiographing room after establishing the radiographing condition in the operating room. The establishment or the change of the radiographing condition is only performed in the operating room in the conventional technology. In that case, the radiologist must go back to the operating room to change the radiographing condition, because the establishment or the change of the radiographing condition is only performed in the operating room. During that period, however, the patient may sometimes move from the radiographing position, and it may cause a fear that the radiologist must go back to the radiographing room to guide the patient again.
The second object of the invention is to provide a radiographing apparatus which is easier to operate.